


The Fourth Horseman

by Nm_Ps (orphan_account)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Gen, basically tv Five and Vanya relationship, with comic Five's solution to stop the apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Nm_Ps
Summary: He held the gun, loaded, the answer, the solution, but he hesitated. He had waited nearly half a century for this moment, but now that he was here, he couldn’t do it. His hands shook, his heart felt heavy, he mourned for his childhood innocence he had, they all had, lost long ago, too young. He mourned for his sister who was not yet dead but on death’s row. He was judge, jury, and executioner of the Apocalypse. The Fourth Horseman: Death himself. But now that he held the scales, he didn’t know if they were balanced.Five knows what he has to do to stop the Apocalypse, but he hesitates.





	The Fourth Horseman

Five was a man out of time and a man out of luck. He was so old and yet he was still a child. He knew everything but he didn’t know what to do. He was a ruthless killer but he loved his family. He knew the answer but he didn’t know how to get there.

He held the gun, loaded, the answer, the solution, but he hesitated. He had waited nearly half a century for this moment, but now that he was here, he couldn’t do it. His hands shook, his heart felt heavy, he mourned for his childhood innocence he had, they all had, lost long ago, too young. He mourned for his sister who was not yet dead but on death’s row. He was judge, jury, and executioner of the Apocalypse. The Fourth Horseman: Death himself. But now that he held the scales, he didn’t know if they were balanced.

The world or his sister. The end of everything or the start of something. The death of billions or the death of one.

The gun in his hand was his sickle, and he was here to reap his reward which he had sowed many years ago in his patience.

His sister would raze the world, giving birth to the one he was raised in. His sister was a bomb going tick tick tick and she would detonate. His sister was the key to everything he had been looking for his entire life: an end to the end.

They were all dying from the moment they were born, from the moment Hargreeves had taken them like they were objects to be bought, from the moment they were trained. Made heroes, made villains. Made special, made ordinary. They were all dying, and he was Death, here to collect one more lonely soul.

He couldn’t feel himself pull the trigger. He didn’t see the way her body crumbled to the ground. All he could experience at that moment was the rush of memories that overcame him. Memories of his childhood. With her. With nothing. Bliss, peace, bittersweet. Sorrow, chaos, bittersweet. It was selfish of him, to think of the past like that when he was here rewriting the future.

His sister was an author. Of their family secrets, of painful memories, of the Apocalypse. His sister was a musician. Someone who creates a beautiful thing, a feeling, emotional thing. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, however. And she saw beauty in sad things, in tragic things, in the end of old things and in the start of new ones.

He saw beauty in small things, in logical things, in problems with simple solutions. Killing is a simple solution, he used to tell himself, back when he worked with the Commission. All he had to do was pull a trigger and it would put him one step closer to home.

Killing is a simple solution, he told himself, when he saved the world by failing to save his sister.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, please leave a kudo or comment!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at nevermore-plutonianshore!


End file.
